Morning After
by Asta-the-GS
Summary: SasuNaru. Party is a very fun thing to do. Party with alcohol is a one way to help you get more fun. But Got drunk and hangover isn't fun at all. More importantly, After woke up naked in your best friend's bed. Could turn to be a worst nightmare.


Title : Morning After.

Author : Asta/AstaChan/Asta-The-GS

Rate : M for many reasons.

Warning : Yaoi, Bad grammar, Plotless, Half ass Lemon, Unbeta

Summery : Party is a very fun thing to do. Party with alcohol is a one way to help you get more fun. But Got drunk and hangover isn't fun at all. More importantly, After woke up naked in your best friend's bed. Could turn to be a worst nightmare.

Disclaimers : All these hot boys belong to M. Kishimoto. I just borrowed them for my own sick pleasure.

A/N : I was smoking crack when I wrote this, LMAO. No I'm kidding. XD I know I suck at Humor, But bleh...I don't care! XD And Drunk&Hungover!Naruto is irresistible,right?? And as I said, This story is just something I write for my own sick pleasure, Plots are far away from this story, lol.

* * *

**Morning After**

I : Then I woke up

Soft lips were touching passionately.

Hands and legs tangled in each other.

Mind had gone blank. Nothing else is mattered.

This was Heaven. A Heaven on earth.

Or not.

If you asked Uzumaki Naruto right at the moment after he shifted his strained body. You might got smack in the face with ramen cup. Because What Naruto was feeling right now, was...well, like got ran over by some Elephants in heat. Or easier to say...He felt like crap.

FUCK!!

Naruto cursed in his mind when he tried to lift his head up. But felt more like someone swung a very thick book to his head. The blond male gave up and felt back to the soft blanket and puffy pillows. Still closing his eyes, he started to feel everything else too.

Well, Like said before. Naruto was feeling in bliss, His dream was so damn good, or correctly – felt too good, he didn't even want to wake up. As you can see, He's a very healthy young man, in his early twenty. So dreaming about having sex wasn't that weird, was it? Even though he wasn't the type that got those fantasy dream very often. But after the real world crushed back when he woke up, Feeling like shit was what he was now.

Naruto tried to move his body again but when he couldn't, It made him started to think.

Sake...Party...Beer...Jounin Instructor...More Beer...Party...Sasuke-teme...Party...And...then...what? He didn't know anymore.

Ok, you might mentally cursed at Naruto's confused mind right now so Let explain things before we go further.

Last night, After Naruto himself got promoted to be a Jounin Instructor for this year new genin. Along with Lee and Kiba. They decided to throw themselves a party at some random bar. So he tagged along Shikamaru, Shino and Neji who already had their own genin teams, Chouji, Ino, Ten Ten, Sakura, Sai and last but not least Sasuke for celebrations. First the bastard himself refused to come along. But after 2 hours of annoying him nonstop. The Lord decided to give up for his hearing safety. And came with them.

After Beers and beers and some more beers... His memories started to fade to blank. That's the reason he trying to think about what the hell happened to him after he got drunk.

"Fucking Sai...I swear I'll shove painting brush up his ass when I saw him!" He mumbled softly with eyes closed. Because of stupid dare that Sai said he couldn't last 12 packs of beers. That would be the main reason he felt like shit at the moment.

The weird thing was he got drunk before, like when Sasuke's welcome back party or Sakura's engagement party(guess who she engaged to) or even some random hung out with his pals. His body never felt drained like this before.

Talking about the bastard, Naruto smiled a little. After chasing him for years, Sasuke was finally back at home. Even he's still a bastard. But at least He's here.

Feeling a little bit better but still confused. He snuggled to the warm blanket and comfy bed.

"hmm...it's smell goo..."

Wait -- He was sure he didn't own a comfy bed and puffy blanket!!

Naruto opened his eyes with panic. Suddenly saw dark blue ceiling. He didn't have a dark blue ceiling! His was just some old yellow-ish ceiling the same as all the other parts of his apartment. And he didn't even like Dark blue. Ewwww... who pick this depressing color to be their ceiling anyway?

The blond man tried to lift his body up again, despited the stung pain from every part of his body, he grunted and finally sat up on the bed, soft blanket fell from his chin to his laps. Revealed his naked chest to his eyes. Naruto blinked after he realized the fact. The blond slowly lift his blanket up and...

Blinked...

And...Blinked...

And BLINKED!

What The Fuck!?

His huge blue eyes became bigger at the moment. Under the cover he was totally Naked!! No jammies, No t-shirt , No shorts, Not even boxers!! Nothing!! Did he mention that he was TOTALLY naked? Oh yeah, he did.

"What the hell happened?!" The blond man mumbled to himself. He knew that I wasn't that type of person who sleep without clothes. He always worn something when he goes to sleep. Something smelled fishy right at the moment.

Wait!...He was dreaming about having sex before he woke up wasn't he? And This is his bedroom either. Naruto looked around after sat up straight , hoped to find any clues to help him figure out where the heck in Konoha is he.

The room was very plain. The wall was painted in light blue. Big bed with a lot of pillows was set in the middle of the room. Next to it on the right side was a study desk with a blue lamp. On the other side was sat, a nightstand. Dark Blue curtains decorated all the windows. There are the in-wall closet right next to the door from his right. And the a small navy blue rug was set before another door to his left which Naruto assumed it was a bathroom.

"Shit!!" Naruto cursed out loud. His right hand ran through his messy blond hair. Everything in the room he found out so far didn't give him any goddamn clues excepted the fact that Blue shade must be the owner's Favorite color. And who the hell would that be? The blond tried to think of anyone who might happened to be fond of Blue color in Konoha

Hmmm...Not Sakura of course, If it was her, he might not lived his life through the morning.  
Ino...No way...She loved purple too much that made Choji's chips gone still.

Maybe...Hinata...

Hyuuga Hinata...that might be possible. Well, he, himself knew just so little about the girl. She always fainted everytime the blond came around. But If this was Hinata's room, It mean they might did something last night. Shit!! Please no!! Neji might skin him alive and left his remains outside Konoha gate, if that happened. Everyone knew that Neji was so damn protective of his cousin. Just thinking about it made him shiver nonstop.

He looked down at himself once again, There was no any suspicious marks on his body as far as he knew. With a little relief he pushed the blanket off himself, tried to look for his clothes but found nothing. Naruto winced a bit from the stung pain that shot up from his back side. Arggg... Just what the hell did he do last night?! Most importantly, Why the hell didn't stupid fox heal him?

"Don't blame me kit...It was your fault you got drunk...and got all screwed up..." the deep voice came from inside his mind. Sounded annoyed.

"Whatever you old fox...owww!" Naruto cried out when he tried to get up from the bed but seemed like his legs wasn't willing to participated. His legs became jello and he fell down on the floor next to the bed, drag down the blanket that was covering him too.

"What do you think you are doing,dobe?"

Familiar voice came from the door. Naruto looked up from the floor and blanket that tangled in,his blue eyes met with the dark ones. Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke, the one and only.

Naruto lifted himself up, stared at the other who carried a tray of something he couldn't see from his positions right now. But it smell like coffee and eggs. The blond blinked. Sasuke's dark bang was still wet, just like when ones who came out of the shower not so long ago. The bastard was wearing navy top which every jounin wore inside the vest. His pale face got some fade pink color on the cheeks. Definitely just came out of the shower.

At that Moment, Naruto blinked once again, before everything seemed to click.

Hang over.

Dreamed about having sex.

Woke up naked.

Feeling the pain all over.

Sasuke show up with breakfast in hands.

Don't forget that the bastard looked like just came out of the shower!!

FUCK!!  
Yeah, he totally got fucked.

"You!!" Naruto screamed and pointed his index finger to the raven who walked over and put the try down on the nightstand. Still ignored the blond scream. "What in the world are you did to me last night!?"

"Do you really want to know,dobe?" He asked back, smirking. For some reason, Naruto didn't feel like wanting to know anymore.

**TBC**

Asta : Here comes my short story. Hope you guys like the first part. I know I sucks at multi-chap stories. But this one will be only three or four chapters long. I will have plenty of time now after Animenext and Otakon passed by. So I'm not in a rush to do things anymore.


End file.
